Mr. Knickerbocker
"Mr. Knickerbocker" is a popular children's rap about a silly man who likes to "boppity-bop." In the Barney franchise, it first appeared in ''Three Wishes''. It subsequently appeared in ''Barney in Concert'', where it introduces Baby Bop. Her name was inspired by the song lyrics. Lyrics English= Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you hands (clap hands to rhythm) Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppty-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth (tap cheeks to rhythm) (Yeah!) Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop! |-| Spanish= Hey, bombachito, baby boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop con las manos Hey, bombachito, baby boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop con la boca Hey, bombachito, baby boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop Hey, bombachito, baby boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop Hey, bombachito, baby boppity-bop Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop Hey, bombachito, baby boppity-bop ¡Me gusta la forma en que boppity-bop! Trivia *In Barney in Concert, after Baby Bop is introduced, Baby Bop (song) uses the tune of this song. *In Dancing, cans and brooms are used, instead of clapping their hands and tapping their cheeks to the rhythm Children's Song Used In... Barney & The Backyard Gang= #Three Wishes #Barney in Concert |-| Barney & Friends= #Caring Means Sharing #Be a Friend #A Very Special Delivery! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #A Package of Friendship #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #Let's Make Music! #All About Me #Rhythm #Dancing #Big as Barney |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Families are Special (Episode Featured: A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney's Big Surprise #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Colorful World! #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Musical Zoo (Episode Featured: Rhythm) #Dance with Barney (Episode Featured: Dancing) #Most Huggable Moments (Episode Featured: Big as Barney) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (Episode Featured: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney in Concert #Barney Live! In New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Open House #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney in Concert (Audio Cassette) #Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Audio Taken from: "Be a Friend") #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #Las Canciones de Barney #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: "Be a Friend") #El Castillo Musical de Barney #The Barney Boogie #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Category:Children Songs Category:1989